disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peso Penguin
Peso is the medic of the Octonauts! He doesn’t like scary situations, but if a sea creature is hurt or in trouble, he can be the bravest Octonaut of all! Peso has a large family. Like Captain Barnacles who plays an instrument like the accordion, Peso plays the xylophone (which was a present from his Aunt Pepita). He is voiced by Wayne Grayson in the US and Paul Panting in the UK. Personality Peso is a bit timid and shy and can be scared very easily, even by Kwazii's scary sea monster stories, but when it comes to helping creatures who's sick or hurt, he would be very brave. Looks He wears a white sailor's hat. He has black and white feathers, a yellow beak, and yellow feet. Nicknames Pes Relationships Friends Kwazii Cat- Kwazii is one of Peso's best friends. However, he can get a little scared of one of Kwazii's scary monster stories but he is still friendly towards him for Kwazii is always there to protect him Captain Barnacles Bear- Another one of Peso's best friends. Jake- Izzy- Cubby- Skully- Doc Mcstuffins- Peso's best friend and also his love interest. At first, they never agreed with each other's ideas and sometimes end up arguing, but in the end, they agree to work together on a medical daycare for people, animals, and even toys. Sofia the First- Henry Hugglemonster- Animal Friends Twinkle the Starfish- Boo the Spookfish- Vampire Squid- Slippy the Snot Sea Cucumber- Leon the Elephant Seal- Lemy the Lemon Shark Sonny and Janis the Seahorses Jelly the Comb Jelly Puffy the Porcupine Puffer Whale Shark Disney Princesses Ariel- Family Pinto (little brother) Adelie Penguins Rocco (little cousin) Unknown mother Pogo (older brother) Peptia (aunt) Pinata (sister) Perdita (grandmother) Pepe (uncle) Petina (cousin) Enemies Captain Hook Cruella De Vil Ursula Likes * Taking care of hurt or sick creatures * Driving the Gup-E * The Coral Reef * Friendly sea creatures * Giving patients some check ups and stickers * Doc Dislikes * Scary stories * Being scared * Scary monsters * Scary places * Big sharks (except for Lemy) * Ghosts * Losing his medical bag Terra Monsters Driller the Turanom The youngest but toughest leader with drills on his flippers that help him drill through rock or ice. Although he's tough, he has a big heart just like his owner and is sometimes very clumsy do to his drills that sometimes knock things off of Peso's desks. Glowy the Octicute A very brave Octicute who never ignores a cry for help and is always happy to light someone's way around in the dark. Unlike most Octicutes, Glowy is the only Octicute who's head changes colors to show his emotions. Fluff the Oarion The cutest Oarion of peso's Terra Monster team. Like Pearl the Lothea, Fluff is very tough but like his owner he gets scared very easily, especially by Kwazii's scary pirate stories. Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Octonauts Category:Characters Category:Octonauts characters Category:Heroes Category:Penguins Category:Animals Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Siblings Category:Grown-ups Category:Cousins Category:Musicians Category:Lovers Category:Brothers